Need For Sonic Speed
by Inuyasha Sonic Taisho Erizo
Summary: Sonic tuvo una carrera con Shadow, la cual Shadow perdió y pidió la revancha,pero en la 2da carrera participo Tails,la cual causo que quedara en coma y Shadow inculpa a Sonic se haber causado el accidente,después de 2 años en la cárcel Sonic regresa para tomar su venganza por lo de Tails,en una carrera ilegal contra Shadow ¿Quién ira a ganar? BASADA EN LA PELICULA DE NEED FOR SPEED


Need For Sonic Speed.

Esta historia está basada en la película de Need For Speed. Espero les guste.

Sonic había sido citado para una carrera, (Sonic iba a correr y su equipo con Tails, Silver y Espio iban a ser quienes apoyaban viendo la carrera y Knuckles estaba en un helicóptero para saber cuándo se diera vuelta hacia alguna dirección en especial o hubiera algún problema en el camino). Después de que iba a empezar la carrera, Sonic se encuentra con Shadow.

- Mira quien vino a perder - Dijo el erizo negro al erizo azul.

- Aw, pobre, ya está empezando a alucinar este competidor, yo digo que mejor lo lleven a la enfermería – después del argumento del erizo azul empiezan a reír los demás competidores.

- Eso lo veremos quién de los dos esta alucinando, erizo tonto – respondió el erizo negro con tono molesto.

Ya estaba por empezar la carrera y en eso se escucha un ruido en señal de que ya se pusieran en marcha, Shadow iba en la delantera y Sonic estaba a 3 para alcanzarlo, en eso Sonic le habla por su comunicador.

- Knucklehead, podrias ayudarme?

- solo si me dejas de decir Knucklehead y me llamas Knuckles, da la vuelta para la izquierda.

Sonic obedece y da la vuelta hacia la izquierda y ya había rebasado a 2 de sus competidores.

- okey gracias amigo, ahora, puedes decirme, como alcanzo a Shadow? – dice el destello azul.

- Bueno, da la vuelta a la derecha después del semáforo y de ahí va haber mucho transito, si solo logras esquivarlos llegas mas rápido que el.

- Muy bien, haya voy.

Después de que Knuckles le dijera por donde irse estaba debajo de un puente y no se habia dado cuenta que al lado de el estaba Shadow. En eso no le puso atención y llega a la meta por 5 segundos antes que Shadow, en eso sus amigos se alegran por el y Knuckles le habla a Sonic.

- Bien hecho, sin mi no lo hubieras hecho, admitelo.

-Lo hare, cuando muera, hahahaha – lo dice con tono sarcástico – no ya en serio, gracias.

Después de que estuvieran festejando la victoria de Sonic, se van a un auto cinema ya que Silver y Knuckles habían quedado estar haya después de la carrera, después de que llegaron Knuckles se encontró a Rouge y Silver a Blaze y se van a ver una película romántica, mientras con Sonic, Tails y Espio.

-Estuviste asombroso Sonic, ojala yo pudiera participar en esas carreras – dice el pequeño zorro amarillo.

-Talvez luego Tails, talvez luego.

Despues de eso, aparece la hermana de Tails, Maria (en este caso, hice a Maria como ssi fuera un zorro y no un erizo) y se acerca a su hermano.

-Tails!

-Maria – se abrazan tiernamente cuando es interrumpido por…

-Maria, te estaba buscando- era nadams y nada menos que el erizo negro, Shadow.

-Oh, hola mi amor- después de eso se besan al frente de ellos.

-Ah, además quería hablar con este facker, a solas.

Tails y Espio se van junto con Maria.

-a que vienes? A disculparte por tu comportamiento de hace rato- dijo el erizo en forma de burla.

-no seas tonto, es solo que tuviste suerte- contesta furioso el erizo negro.

-si como digas.

Shadow furioso toma a Sonic del pecho – escúchame bien erizo, lo que paso hoy solo fue suerte de principiante- suelta a Sonic con enojo, después de eso se dirige a donde estaba Maria y se van juntos y Tails y Espio se acercaron a Sonic.

-Sonic, que te dijo el cretino?- dijo el zorro un tanto molesto.

-pues, para serte sincero, ni le puse atención, solo decía que tuve suerte y asi.

-veo que es muy necio- dijo el camaleón morado.

-si, pero bueno, nadie puede hacer nada-Sonic tratando de cambiar de tema- Tails lo siento mucho por tu hermana.

-por que? Te refieres a por que esta con Shadow?-dijo algo confundido- si lose- dice molesto.

Después de eso Sonic y sus amigos incluyendo a Silver y Knuckles se van a casa de Sonic.

-y que tal te fue con Blaze, Silver?-pregunta curioso el erizo azul.

-pues, ya sabes, cosas de novios-dijo sonrojado el erizo plateado.

-y que hay de ti Knuckles? Que tan bien besa Rouge.

Knuckles se sonroja-hey, eso no se dice!- dijo un poco molesto y mas rojo de lo normal.

En eso tocan la puerta y Sonic iba a abrir pero Shadow entro como si nada.

-Se te perdió algo?- dijo molesto el erizo azul.

-Sonic, por que esta este tonto aquí?-dice enojado el zorro amarillo- ya es suficiente verlo con mi hermana y aun asi viene aquí.

-solo quería decirles que quiero la revancha...

-oh, por favor, olvídalo ya, perdiste ese es el punto-dijo Sonic fastidiado.

-entonces, no iras?

-no, no ire.

-oh, vaya, nunca crei que este erizo fuera una gallina.

Sonic al escuchar que lo llamaba gallina contesta furioso- a quien llamas gallina? Perdedor?

Shadow al escuchar tal insulto también contesta a la agresión- perdedor? Yo? ha, no me hagas reir, GALLINA.

-esta bien, ire!- contesta molesto el erizo azul.

-mañana, a las 12 de la tarde vendre aquí para asegurarme de que vayas conmigo.

Después de la advertencia Shadow se va, en la mañana siguiente. Sonic estaba afuera de su casa a las 11:58 para que estuviera a tiempo y no llegar tarde y para no aburrirse Sonic empezó a imitar a Shadow por lo que le dijo ayer.

-''oh, vaya, nunca crei que este erizo fuera gallina''- imitando a Shadow- ha, quien se cree que es…

-creo que soy Shadow the Hedgehog, estúpido-contesta molesto el erizo negro.

Sonic se levanta- y adonde quieres que vaya para la carrera?...

Sonic es interrumpido por que a lo lejos pudo ver a su mejor amigo Tails.

-Sonic! Hola!-grito el zorro de dos colas.

-Tails me alegra que estes aquí.

Tails se acerca a Sonic y ve a Shadow con una cara fría y el hacia lo mismo-entonces, correras contra este PERDEDOR-Sonic y Tails empiezan a reir.

-cayense par de tontos!-dijo molesto-ahora que esta tu amigo vendrá con nosotros?

-claro que si por que somos los mejores amigos-dice el erizo dándole un golpe en su brazo.

-como quieran-contesta el erizo negro.

Después de que partieron de la casa de Sonic fueron a una montaña muy alta.

-aquí es donde empezara la carrera, de aquí hasta el puente levantado.

-okey, estoy lis…-Tails interrumpió al erizo-que pasa amigo?

-Sonic déjame competir a mi también.

-no creo que sea muy buena…-interrumpido por el erizo negro.

-oh vamos déjalo competir, asi será mas divertido.

Ya que Sonic dejo que Tails participara en la carrera, después de unos segundos empezó la dichosa carrera y Tails arranco con todas las fuerzas que tenia (ya que no era lo suficiente veloz como Shadow o Sonic), pero de algún modo logro alcanzar al erizo negro, Sonic quedaba en la delantera, Tails en el segundo puesto y Shadow en el último, y eso obviamente no alegro al erizo negro así que decidió hacer trampa, Shadow trataba de alcanzar al zorro pero cada vez que lo intentaba él se movía al lado que él quería meterse ahí, entonces se le ocurrió acercarse lo más que pudo a Tails y estaba muy cerca de su espalda y le mete el pie, y en eso Tails mete las manos y empezó a rodar y su cuerpo empezó a golpearse mientras que el empezó a rodar por todo el camino de la carrera al escuchar los gemidos de Tails, Sonic reacciona y se detiene y se devuelve a ver a Tails y Shadow toma la delantera, ya que llego con su amiguito vio que no esta bien y decide llevarlo al hospital.

Sonic grito desesperado- por favor ayuden a mi amigo, sufrio golpes muy graves, por favor-Sonic parecía como si fuera llorar pero entonces llega una enfermera y lo llevan a hacerle un chequeo como estaba, paso unas horas hasta que una enfermera sale de donde estaba Tails.

Sonic se le acerca a la enfermera-señorita, como esta mi amigo?-pregunto muy preocupado.

La enfermera lo ve con una cara triste-lo sentimos mucho, su amigo entro en estado de coma, porque sufrió muchos golpes en la cabeza.

Sonic al escuchar eso entra en estado de shock y empieza a sollozar-por que lo deje correr? Sabia que no debía hacerlo-susurraba triste el erizo.

Después de que Sonic saliera del hospital, unos policías llevaron a Sonic a interrogarlo.

-Ahora díganos señor Hedgehog, porque causo tal barbaridad a Miles Prower.

-Le he dicho por milésima vez que yo no he sido!-contesta molesto el erizo- JAMAS ME ATREVERIA A HACERLE ESO A MI AMIGO!-dijo Sonic entre sollozos.

-en serio?, porque tenemos un testigo de que usted lo hizo.

-quien fue el bastardo que dijo eso?-dijo furioso Sonic.

-un tal Shadow the Hedgehog.

Sonic al escuchar su nombre, enfureció lo suficiente que arrojo la silla en la que estaba sentado contra la pared- ese bastardo me las pagara!-dijo enfurecido el erizo.

En eso para que no arrojara otra cosa dos oficiales lo toman de los brazos y lo meten a una celda… Pasan 2 años, todos se habían enterado de que Tails estaba en coma y de que Sonic estaba en la cárcel por algo que no hizo y fue inculpado. María estaba devastada ya que su hermano estaba en coma, y todos los días iba a visitarlo, junto con Shadow, quien fue el que causo todo realmente. Después de que pasara 2 años en la cárcel, Sonic al fin salió de ella, pero tenía libertad condicional y en eso sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tails, en eso cuando entra ve a Maria su hermana y el cuarto quedo en silencio.

-hola Maria-dijo el erizo en voz baja.

Maria lo vio y devolvió la mirada hacia su hermano y en eso Sonic se le fue acercando para ver mejor a su amigo, pero ella vio que se estaba acercando y…

-no te acerques o llamo a la policía-amenazo a Sonic furiosa.

-Maria, te lo juro por mi vida que yo no fui quien le hizo esto a Tails, me crees capaz de hacer algo tan inhumano a mi amigo? A mi mejor amigo? A mi hermano?

-al parecer si-dijo sin creerle a Sonic molesta.

En eso entra Knuckles con Rouge a ver a Tails.

-Sonic, tiempo sin verte amigo.

-igual Knuckles, hola Rouge.

-hola Sonic-dijo con un tono frio la murcielaga.

-tranquilo es solo que no me cree que tu no fuiste quien le causo el coma a Tails-susurro el equidna.

-esta bien, ya entiendo.

-pero tranquilo, que Silver, Espio y yo te creemos.

-gracias Knuckles.

-bueno, me tengo que ir Knuckles, puedes vigilar que este erizo no le haga nada a mi hermano?-dijo con un tono molesto.

-no te preocupes, yo lo vigilare.

Maria se despide de su hermano y cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación Maria vio a Sonic con una cara molesta lo cual causo que a Sonic se le erizaran las puas. Ya que se habia ido Maria, Sonic logro acercarse a Tails para poder verlo mas de cerca.

-Knuckles va a matarlo, yo lo se, llama a la policía-susurro Rouge desconfiada del erizo.

-tranquila mi amor, no le hara nada, ellos han sido mejores amigos por años, en verdad crees que lo haya hecho?...

Mientras que Knuckles y Rouge hablaban sobre el, Sonic ya que estaba mas cerca de el y empezó a susurrarle a ver si lograba despertar.

-hola amiguito. Como estas?-susurro Sonic al oído del zorro. En eso Sonic logro ver que Tails tenía algo en su peludo pecho y ve que era una cámara. Sonic le dio curiosidad y saco la cámara de su pecho y se despide del zorro y de Knuckles. Cuando llega a su casa, Sonic saca las imágenes que tenía y vio que habia 2 videos en la cámara y decide verlos.

En el primero, se veía a Tails corriendo con la cámara y se la puso en la espalda para ver quien esta atrás de el y cuidar mejor de si mismo y en eso se ve que estaba Shadow atrás suyo que intentaba alcanzar a Tails y en eso se ve la mitad de la cámara en la que se veía a Shadow atrás de Tails y en eso se ve cuando Tails se cayo y cuando cae la cámara en su pecho, se logra ver a Sonic acercándose a Tails y a Shadow irse del lugar y ahí se corta el 1er video.

En el segundo video se veía a Tails en la sala de urgencias después del accidente del video anterior-Hola amigos-decia entre cortada su voz-espero que encuentren mi cámara con todo lo que paso-en eso su voz empezó a ser mas débil-Sonic, mi hermano, gracias por traerme aquí…-en eso se escucha a alguien entrar, Tails estaba a punto de apagarlo, pero ve que era…


End file.
